Entre dos reinos
by Ale93371
Summary: Una breve historia sobre el ninja plateado Smoke y la guerrera de Edenia Jade. El enenra y la edeniana formaran una amistad cada vez más intensa entre combate y combate, ambos sufrirán perdidas importantes pero seguirán adelante enfrentando incluso un trágico destino. SmokexJade.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de Mortal Kombat, está ambientado en el universo de MK9.**_

_**Mortal Kombat no me pertenece, es propiedad de Netherrealm Studios, este fic fue hecho con el solo propósito de entretener.**_

Entre dos reinos

Ambos venían de una muy mala situación: ella, una bella mujer de Edenia, de piel bronceada y ropa ninja verde, hacía poco había visto a su mejor amiga siendo raptada por descubrir su pasado y a punto de ser ejecutada; él, un hombre de Earthrealm, de piel pálida y ropajes ninja color gris, venía de perder a su amigo, quien fue capturado por su propio clan para convertirlo en un ciborg sin alma. Lo que no sabían era que sus caminos se enlazarían más adelante… aunque no comenzaría de la mejor manera.

La mujer hizo lo posible para liberar a su amiga, la princesa Kitana, pero falló, tuvo que escapar y escabullirse para eludir a los tarkatanos y demás monstruos que iban en su búsqueda, cuando llegó a los páramos y los baldíos creyó estar a salvo, por lo menos eso es lo que Jade creía.

- Parece que pude eludir a mis perseguidores.

De repente una segunda mujer aparece envuelta en un aura rosa, su teletransportación sorprendió a la edeniana y más cuando reconoció que era la mujer de la que tanto habló el emperador Shao Kahn.

- Otros persiguen… yo encuentro. – hablaba la misteriosa mujer de rosa.

- ¡Por los dioses, tú eres Mileena! – contestó Jade conmocionada.

- Ven, habrá una fiesta en celebración por mi "hermana". – Hablaba ella en referencia a Kitana, la mujer de la que había sido clonada. – Nos va a dejar.

Una salvaje pelea se entabló entre ambas féminas, Mileena demostraba una belleza edenianan combinada con la fiereza y dientes dignos de una tarkatana. Jade usó todas sus fuerzas y finalmente cosiguió derrotarla con una increíble paliza, el bastón y los razorangs (un bumerang con cuchillas filosas) que ella siempre lleva superó los sais de su enemiga. Cuando la hibrido edeniana-tarkatan cayó al suelo inconsciente ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes en una mueca de asco.

- Yo soy más hermana de Kitana que tú. – concluyó ella.

De pronto un relámpago alumbró el desolado lugar, cinco figuras emergieron de allí: un hombre con ojos blancos y que emanaba electricidad de su cuerpo, un joven con una cinta roja en la cabeza, otro con lentes de sol y cabello castaño, otro con un gran sombrero coronando su cabeza y el quinto era el hombre del que hablé al principio, llevaba una rara fusión entre traje ninja y armadura de metal de color plateado y una máscara del mismo color.

El ser de electricidad estaba a punto de hablar pero nuestro hombre, tras contemplar a Mileena desmayada en el suelo, se acercó agresivamente a Jade

- ¡¿Kitana se revela contra Shao Kahn y tú la atacas?! – la increpó el hombre.

- Pero… ella no es… - trató de defenderse la joven de piel bronceada.

- ¡Smoke, ella no es Kitana! – intentó detenerlo el dios del trueno Raiden pero el Lin Kuei arrojó una gruesa capa de humo sobre sus compañeros, asfixiándolos.

- Estas cometiendo un error. – dijo Jade seriamente.

- Ni un paso más. – concluyó él antes de atacar.

Jade usó su baston para bloquear un golpe a su rostro, Smoke estaba muy molesto, molesto por la pérdida de alguien que era como un hermano para él. Un segundo golpe dio a la edeniana en el estómago, retrocedió dolorido, el Lin Kuei usó su habilidad y se hizo invisible. La amiga de Kitana no veía donde podía estar su indeseado contrincante, se quedó quieta y cerró sus ojos guiándose por el sonido, sin pensarlo sacó un razorang de su cintura y la lanzó con una buena puntería, el instrumento afilado apenas tocó a Smoke, quien se volvió visible.

- Lo lancé así para no lastimarte… escúchame… - intentaba detenerlo la mujer pero él no la oía, solo se concentraba en derrotarla.

El ninja de plata atacó con todas sus fuerzas, la edeniana eludió el golpe y no tuvo más remedio que contratacarlo con una patada a las costillas y un golpe de bastón a la cabeza, Smoke cayó al suelo secamente.

- Yo no quería hacer esto. – habló Jade agotada por el combate.

Smoke quedó tendido en el suelo, intentaba ver pero su vista quedó nublada por el fuerte golpe y su oído también estaba afectado, un zumbido le impedía oír bien. Vio a Jade y Raiden hablar pacíficamente pero no llegaba a entender de que hablaban, de repente Liu Kang y Kung Lao se sobresaltaron y reaccionaron.

- ¡¿Kitana, ejecutada?! ¿Dónde está? – preguntaba el monje shaolin, Smoke llegaba a oírlo.

- Está en la torre, pero la llevaran al coliseo dentro de poco tiempo. – respondió Jade.

- Debemos ir a buscarla, Kung Lao.

- Pero Liu Kang, ustedes deben pelear en el torneo. – lo interrumpía el dios Raiden.

- Que algunos peleen en nuestro lugar. – recomendó Kung Lao.

Smoke se levantó y se colocó al lado de Johnny Cage, el actor de artes marciales y protector de Earthrealm. Raiden los miró a ambos con una rara sonrisa.

- Ah genial. – refunfuñaba Cage sabiendo lo que esa cara significaba.

- No hay problema, Lord Raiden, tomaremos los lugares de Kang y Lao. – aceptaba Smoke.

Sin perder tiempo los dos monjes se retiraron apresurados hacía la torre donde estaba cautiva la hija de la reina Sindel. Jade se acercó a Smoke, quien seguía adolorido, Cage y Raiden estaban cerca.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

- Sí… solo un poco sacudido. – respondió él.

- No quería pelear, si me hubieras oído no hubiéramos ahorrado el malentendido, la mujer que está en el suelo no es Kitana, es Mileena, un clon de Kitana. La consideran la verdadera hija de Shao Kahn.

- Wow, wow, wow ¿Un clon? Eso ya es muy raro. – se entrometía Cage.

- Un clon… - repetía Smoke despacio. – ¿Y como se supone que pueda diferenciarla?

Como respuesta, Jade se acercó a Mileena y le quitó la mascara revelando unos horribles dientes puntiagudos dignos de un tarkatano, Cage y Smoke no pudieron evitar una expresión de asco.

- Vaya, parece que va al mismo dentista que Baraka. – agregó Cage.

- Tiene sangre tarkatana en su cuerpo, ahora vámonos antes de que despierte. – dijo Raiden.

Los tres hombres y la dama llegaron al coliseo, el lugar donde se había vertido mucha sangre, donde la gente peleaba a muerte para entretener a un público lleno de euforia, euforia por las masacres y carnicerías. Shao Kahn estaba sentado en su trono, cerca de él estaban los hechiceros Shang Tsung y Quan Chi, Kitana estaba encadenada por lo que Liu Kang y Kung Lao habían hecho mal en ir a la torre.

- ¡Hemos venido aquí a detenerte Shao Kahn! – dijo el dios protector.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mis planes Raiden? – contestó el emperador molesto.

- ¡No permitiremos que fusiones Earthrealm y Outworld, esto se acaba aquí!

- ¿Crees que tus miserables humanos pueden contra mí? ¡Ahora veras el poder de mis soldados!

- ¡Smoke, Johnny! – Se dirigía Raiden a sus hombres - ¡Deben vencer!

- De acuerdo, Lord Raiden. – dijo el ninja gris.

- Presiento que esto se va a poner feo. – decía el joven actor desesperanzado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Shang Tsung se colocó al lado de su amo y ambos empezaron a hablar, luego de un minuto el silencio fue quebrado por la voz de serpiente del brujo.

- Bien… ¡primer combate: Smoke contra…! – Decía Shang Tsung mientras miraba a cada uno de los soldados de Outworld hasta que se detuvo y señaló a una mujer de cabellos rojos, vestimenta roja y mirada fría - ¡Skarlet!

Sin decir nada los ninjas gris y rojo se pusieron en medio del coliseo con el público vitoreando, la mujer llamada Skarlet llevaba dos cuchillas largas envainadas en la espalda y una cinta con Kunais en una de sus piernas.

- ¡PELEEN! – gritó el emperador dando inicio al combate.

Rápidamente Skarlet trató de darle una patada a mi rival pero él, para su sorpresa, se convirtió en una gruesa capa de humo que la encegueció, cuando podía ver de nuevo recibió un golpe en el estómago. La mujer de rojo se arrodilló a la vez que veía al Lin Kuei volviendo a hacerse de carne y hueso.

- ¡Asesínalo Skarlet! –ordenó Shao Kahn seguía contemplando la pelea.

- ¡Así se hará mi señor! – gritó mientras volvía a desenvainar mis cuchillas y se dirigió a su oponente.

Uno de los golpes pudo provocarle un corte en la pierna al ninja color plata, pero él la contratacó con otro golpe que la hizo retroceder un poco. Aún furiosa, sacó varios kunais de la cinta que llevó en la pierna y se las arrojó, varias fallaron pero una llego a clavarse en su abdomen.

Jade a lo lejos, miraba preocupada la pelea, conocía a Skarlet y sabía que era una enemiga formidable, la vida de Smoke corría serio peligro.

- Mierda… - decía él con mucho dolor mientras se quitaba el kunai ensangrentado, no le había dado a ninguna parte vital del cuerpo.

- ¡El siguiente irá a tu corazón! – exclamó Skarlet mientras arrojaba un par más que me habían quedado, pero el enenra volvió a hacerse humo.

Reapareció detrás de ella y con una patada consiguió derribarla por unos segundos. Se levantó velozmente y comenzó una lluvia de golpes y patadas, pero muy pocas daban en el blanco. La ninja de sangre reconocía que aquel contrincante era bastante duro, ya que podía hacerle frente aún con las heridas en su cuerpo.

La pelea estaba muy equilibrada, pero la dama de rojo pudo inclinar la balanza a su favor al hacerle un corte en el brazo al Lin Kuei con su cuchilla y de ahí poder darle una feroz paliza. Luego de varios ataques con éxito Smoke nuevamente uso su habilidad de convertirse e humo.

- ¡Ya basta de ese maldito truco tuyo! – dijo Skarlet al mismo tiempo que se convertía ella misma en charco de sangre.

Smoke se materializó de nuevo, una vez que ya era humano por completo y no veía nadie por ningún lado, su oponente también volvió a su forma humana exactamente a sus espaldas.

- ¡Smoke, cuidado! – trató inútilmente Raiden de avisarle a su compañero.

Pero no llegó a tiempo, antes de que Smoke llegara a hacer algo, su enemiga saltó detrás de él y clavó sus cuchillas en su espalda. El hombre gritó de dolor, él no esperaba tamaña sorpresa, para peor suerte de él, la sangre que salía de su cuerpo era absorbida por el de Skarlet, dándole más fuerza.

Ella finalmente soltó sus cuchillas y dejó al hombre en el suelo, gravemente herido pero no muerto, había ganado el combate:

- ¡Skarlet gana! – Confirmaba Shang Tsung – Ahora el siguiente combate es: ¡Johhny Cage contra Ermac!

Jade quería entrar a la arena pero Raiden no la dejó y se quedó observando la pelea. No fue muy larga, en unos pocos minutos Ermac había logrado darle una feroz paliza al Johnny y fue declarado ganador.

- ¡Ermac gana! – exclamó nuevamente el hechicero.

- Sa… sabía que… que esto se… iba a poner… feo… - se lamentaba el humano completamente herido en el suelo.

Shao Kahn se reía ante la victoria, Raiden yacía impactado sin más guerreros que ofrecer… o por lo menos eso creía ya que segundos después aparecieron dos sujetos más.

- ¡Liu Kang y Kung Lao! – expresaba Shang Tsung furioso.

- Parece que Sheeva y Noob no pudieron detenerlos. – agregaba Quan Chi, quien se colocaba al lado del otro brujo.

- Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, encárguense. – ordenó el emperador a ambos hechiceros.

Mientras Liu Kang y Kung Lao ingresaban Jade salía del coliseo con Smoke, ella lo sostenía ya que sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar y se debilitaba cada vez más. Lo recostó en el suelo y arrancándose un trozo de sus ropajes vendaba las heridas del ninja de plata.

- ¿Por… por qué me ayudas? – preguntó con su voz débil.

- Porque estamos del mismo bando. – contestaba ella. – Tus amigos vencerán y liberaran a Kitana, Liu Kang es un hombre muy poderoso.

Smoke se quedó perplejo mirando a su curadora, no solamente era hermosa y dueña de un cuerpo escultural, también era una guerrera muy salvaje y a la vez una mujer dulce, se quedaba hipnotizado mientras sus ojos grises miraban los ojos verdes y brillantes de ella.

- Creo que después de todo esto aún no me he presentado. – hablaba ella. – Mi nombre es Jade y soy la mejor amiga de la princesa Kitana, la princesa de Edenia.

- ¿Edenia? Creí que era la princesa de Outworld…

- Ya no lo es, sé que tu nombre es Smoke ya lo he oído a Raiden diciéndolo.

- Sí… pero también puedes llamarme por mi nombre real… Tomas.

- Tomas… - repetía ella impactada. – Que lindo nombre.

De pronto un vitoreo y gritos desde la muchedumbre del coliseo distrajeron a ambos ninjas. Al acercarse vieron a Shao Kahn parado, a sus pies estaba Kung Lao, completamente inerte, completamente muerto, con el cuello roto.

- ¡No voy a permitir que un simple humano se burle de mí! – gritó el emperador.

- ¡Te arrancaré la piel de los huesos! - gritó furioso Raiden mientras formaba rayos con sus manos.

Pero antes de que el protector de Earthrealm hiciera algo, el compañero del monje caído se arrojó sobre nuestro líder.

- ¡Humano idiota! ¿No sabes quién soy yo? – exclamaba furioso mi amo.

- ¡El asesino de mi amigo! – contestaba valientemente el monje.

- ¡Soy Shao Kahn, el emperador de Outworld!

- ¡Saborearas tu propia sangre!

Y así como así el monje shaolin de Eathrealm y el emperador de Outworld se trenzaron en una encarnizada pelea, Jade y Smoke miraban a lo lejos todo.

- Vamos Liu Kang… tu puedes… por Kitana. – lo alentaba Jade.

- Él va a poder. – confirmó Smoke como si nada.

El emperador parecía no afectarle para nada los golpes de su rival, ya muchos de los presentes ya daban al infame líder como vencedor. Liu Kang seguía golpeándolo pero no pasaba nada y su enorme enemigo le dio tal patada que lo hizo retroceder mucho.

- Hora de terminar con esto. – sentenció Shao Kahn mientras con sus manos y concentrando su magia creaba una jabalina de energía y la arrojó contra el shaolin.

- ¡Liu Kang! – gritaron al unísono Raiden y Kitana mientras miraban horrorizados como el joven estaba a punto de ser atravesado.

Pero para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el guerrero pudo esquivar la jabalina y corrió hacia el hombre que la lanzó. Por la fuerza usada en el lanzamiento y la postura tomada para eso Shao Kahn no pudo defenderse del golpe que recibió en pleno rostro (el golpe dio justo en la parte no cubierta por el casco).

Todos vieron el golpe, todos vieron la sangre roja brotar de su boca, el emperador había sido herido.

- ¡Bien hecho Liu Kang! – decía Raiden.

- Excelente, destruye a ese maldito tirano. – agregaba Jade.

- Sigue así. – exclamaba Smoke.

- ¡Muy bien amigo, ese tipo no es indestructible! ¡Si sangra puedes matarlo! – exclamaba Cage también muy lastimado por el combate con Ermac.

Lleno de cólera, el emperador hizo aparecer un martillo entre sus manos, su arma favorita para destruir enemigos

- Ríndete Shao Kahn, no puedes conmigo. – lo desafiaba Liu Kang.

- Maldito… me haré un festin con tu sangre… ¡TE MATARÉ! – exclamó el gigante de Outworld completamente fuera de sí mientras corría e dirección a su enemigo con el martillo listo para golpear.

Pero su contrincante fue más veloz, apenas el golpe del martillo falló Liu Kang comenzó a darle golpes y patadas a Shao Kahn, varias en su rostro quebrando parte de su casco. El emperador ya ni se defendía, pero eso no impedía que lo siguieran castigando con salvajismo.

El último golpe derribó por completo al enorme hombre, mientras su vencedor aún lo miraba con enojo y desprecio.

- ¡De pie! – ordenó Liu Kang a su caído oponente.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Shao Kahn volvió a ponerse de pie, completamente desorientado y con heridas por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Por Kung Lao, los shaolin y Earthrealm! – gritó el monje mientras envolvía su puño en fuego dispuesto a dar el golpe final.

El emperador no dijo nada, ni siquiera gritó cuando el puño llameante del humano golpeó su pecho tal fuerza tremenda que literalmente lo atravesó, lo único que salió de su boca fue un pequeño sonido, un gemido ahogado por la sangre que salía. Cuando el shaolin se dignó a quitar su mano del cuerpo del emperador lo hizo con severidad, sin seguir mirando a su víctima. Nuestro pobre líder quedó unos segundos más de pie antes de caer al suelo definitivamente… muerto.

- No puede ser… la tierra ha vencido… - decía Shang Tsung incrédulo, Quan Chi mostraba una extraña sonrisa.

Todos quedaron impactados ante la escena ni Smoke y Jade podían creerlo, las gotas de sangre del infame líder seguían cayendo del puño del monje. Kitana se acercó a él pero Liu Kangh decidió ver a su amigo fallecido.

- Lo hizo… - decía Jade.

- Te dije que lo haría. – le sonreía Smoke, de repente comenzó a tambalearse.

- ¡Smoke!

- No te preocupes, estoy bien… - decía el pero cuando tosió, sangre comenzó a caer de su máscara.

- Tus heridas están empeorando, vamos con Raiden.

- No… estoy bien… de veras… puedo mantenerme…de pie.

Pero por desgracia no pudo mantener su palabra, el ninja de humo cayó al suelo mientras sus heridas habían empeorado, con esfuerzo ella lo cargó y lo llevó hasta Raiden, sabía que con sus poderes podría curarlo, cuando pudo acercarse a él lo veía preocupado mientras miraba su medallón lleno de grietas.

- Es imposible. - decía Raiden mirando el talisman. - Shao Kahn está muerto. ¿No es suficiente con eso?

Fin de capitulo

_**Bueno, los que leyeron mi fic "Agua y Sangre" se darán cuenta que parte de la pelea Smoke vs Skarlet y Liu Kang vs Shao Kahn fueron copiadas directamente de allí.**_

_**En este fic quise aclarar algunos puntos como quien derrota a Smoke y porque ni él ni Jade aparecen durante el triunfo de Liu Kang.**_

_**Bueno, el próximo capitulo estará más centrado en la pareja principal de este fic, así que no se pongan mal porque apenas hablaron entre ellos en este capitulo.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	2. Chapter 2

- Lord Raiden.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jade? – contestaba la deidad dejando de contemplar su medallón.

- Smoke, me temo que se ha debilitado mucho y quería preguntarle si usted…

- No hables más, ya me hago cargo.

El dios usó sus poderes y cubrió al ninja plateado en un aura eléctrica brillante para curar sus heridas como ya había hecho antes con Jax. En pocos segundos las heridas desaparecieron junto con la sangre, Smoke se había recuperado completamente.

- Vaya… - dijo el enenra (criatura de humo y vapor) mirándose a sí mismo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Smoke? – preguntó Jade mirándolo con su mirada verde.

- Me siento como nuevo, gracias Lord Raiden. – agradeció dirigiéndose a su curador.

Smoke y Jade se acercaron a la princesa Kitana y al monje Liu Kang cerca del cuerpo de Kung Lao, bajaron sus cabezas en señal de duelo, Johnny y Raiden miraban seriamente la triste escena.

- Esto no debía ocurrir… ¿no es así Raiden? – preguntó Liu Kang molesto.

- No, no debía ocurrir, Kung Lao no debía morir… no ahora… además aún siento la presencia de Shao Kahn. – explicaba el dios del trueno.

-¡Imposible, él está…! – hablaba Kitana.

- Lo sé, pero el medallón me dice que no he cambiado el destino, si Shao Kahn realmente murió debería haber modificado todo… pero solo veo más rajaduras que me indican que todo sigue igual, que no he cambiado nada.

Un gran silencio se hizo presente en un coliseo que empezaba a vaciarse, la gente que calmó su sed de sangre se retiraba del lugar. Pronto solo los guerreros de Earthrealm y las amazonas de Edenia quedaron en aquel rincón de Outworld.

Todos regresaron a Earthrealm, Raiden eligió una antigua iglesia que serviría como "base" para sus aliados, un lugar donde reunirse. Jackson "Jax" Briggs regresó ahora con implantes bionicos en sus brazos tras perder los verdaderos en una lucha con Ermac, su compañera la teniente Sonya Blade también estaba presente en el grupo y se enteró de las buenas y malas noticias.

- ¿Así que los Lin Kueis convertirán a Sub-Zero en ciborg? – preguntaba incrédula la mujer rubia.

- Me temo que sí. – respondió Smoke.

- Diablos… si él me hubiera ayudado a llevar a Jax a Earthrealm cuando estábamos allá en Outworld…

- No podía saberlo Sonya, nadie podía pensar que los Lin Kueis preparaban una emboscada, a mí casi me atrapan también. – recordó el ninja de plata.

Esta vez la vestimenta de Smoke era diferente, la principal diferencia era que se podía ver su largo cabello gris en su cabeza; Jade ahora ya no llevaba mascara y su ropaje ahora era distinto a su traje ninja de antes.

- Veo que extrañas mucho a Sub-Zero. – le decía Jade a su compañero.

- Él no solo era un compañero, era mi amigo, era como mi hermano… no puedo creer que lo conviertan en una maquina sin alma… ojalá me hubieran llevado a mí.

- No digas eso, si eso pasó es porque el destino quiso que pasara, estoy segura de que podrás recuperarlo. – dijo ella mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de él, por un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, ella su ruborizó un poco.

- ¡Jade! – una voz femenina interrumpió el momento.

- Sí, Kitana.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque te veo un poco roja.

- ¿En serio? – preguntaba tontamente la guerrera bronceada mientras la pregunta la ponía más colorada en sus mejillas.

- Sí, cuando te vi con Smoke te estabas ruborizando… - hablaba Kitana ahora con un aire burlón.

- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

- Nada, nada, tampoco está mal que te guste alguien.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Vamos Jade, vi como lo mirabas, como le hablabas con un tono dulce, ni a mí que soy tu amiga de la infancia me hablaste así.

- Eso es estúpido… él… él…

- Jade…

- Bueno, quizás me siento un poco atraída por él, pero por favor mantenlo en secreto.

- Me causa gracia, tú siempre trataste de idiotas y de animales a los habitantes de Earthrealm,… ahora te estas enamorando de uno… - exclamaba con una pequeña risa la princesa.

- Basta Kitana… por favor…

- ¡ESCUCHEN, VENGAN AQUÍ! – la poderosa voz de Raiden tronó en la habitación de la iglesia, todos los presentes: Liu Kang, Kitana, Cage, Sonya, Jax, Nightwolf, Jade y Smoke se acercaron rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Raiden?

- Liu Kang… me temo que se avecina una catástrofe. Earthrealm está en peligro.

- ¿Pero qué va a ocurrir? – preguntaba ahora Jax.

- Una invasión… tarkatanos por todos lados… muerte… sangre… destrucción… nos invadirán.

Y así como dijo el dios del trueno, una terrible invasión de tarkatanos que curiosamente estaban armados con armas de último tecnología atacaron a la gente, todo comenzó en la ciudad de Nueva York. El ejército y los marines hacían lo posible por mantener a raya a los tarkatanos. Raiden y sus guerreros llegaron en medio del conflicto.

- Debemos separarnos. – ordenaba el dios. – Liu Kang, Kitana, ustedes iran por las calles; Johnny, Smoke y Jade, vayan a los puentes; Jax y Sonya, ayuden a los soldados como puedan.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Y Nightwolf? – preguntaba Kitana curiosa.

- Siento dos energías muy poderosas cerca, deben haber dos protectores de Eathrealm más por aquí, Nightwolf y yo iremos a ver si podemos localizar a esos guerreros.

Sin perder tiempo, los aliados se aventuraron dentro de la ciudad, todo el mundo era nuevo para Kitana y Jade pero pronto pudieron acomodarse a aquella "jungla de cemento". La edeniana de ropa verde acompaño a Smoke y Cage hasta los puentes, donde se podían ver vehículos destrozados e incendiados.

- ¿Cage, tu qué harías en este caso? – preguntó Smoke a su compañero.

- Yo en este momento gritaría "¡Corte!" y luego me iría a mi camarín a comerme un sandwich. ¡Soy un actor, no un héroe de verdad!

El trío comenzó a pelear con cuanto tarkatano se les cruzara encima, pudieron divisar en otro puente, a lo lejos, un grupo formado por Rain, Skarlet, Motaro, Reptile, Ermac y Mileena. El ninja purpura le dio una orden al hombre reptil y este comenzó a escalar un edificio donde habían dos policías vigilando la zona.

Tras ver a los tres guerreros de Raiden, Rain hizo un ademán y Motaro fue de prisa hacía donde estaban estos.

- Mierda, yo me encargo de esto, ustedes váyanse ahora. – les ordenó Cage.

Smoke y Jade no querían dejarlo solo, pero el actor estaba tan entusiasmado con pelear contra la criatura mitad hombre mitad caballo que finalmente optaron por hacerle caso. Corrieron varias calles hasta que un pequeño grupo de tarkatanos liderados por Baraka les cortaba el paso. Los tarkatanos solos no fueron problemas pero el líder si lo era.

- Atrás Baraka, no me obligues a humillarte de nuevo. – hablaba Jade segura.

- Me he entrenado bien esta vez, perra edeniana. Te destrozaré.

- Jade, déjamelo a mí.

- No Smoke, ya lo vencí una vez, puedo vencerlo de nuevo.

La edeniana dio un golpe de bastón que fue bloqueado por las largas cuchillas del tarkatano y la hizo retroceder de una patada. El líder tarkatano le provocó un profundo corte en el brazo con su cuchilla y un segundo golpe por poco la decapita, pero Jade fue más veloz y lo golpeó con fuerza en su horrible rostro.

El asqueroso ser sentía hervir su sangre y se arrojó con furia contra su enemiga, esta vez demostraba haber entrenado desde la última confrontación entre ambos, el dolor del corte le impedía moverse bien y un rodillazo al estómago la hizo perder el equilibrio, el tarkatano se relamía mirando a su caído oponente.

- Ahora veras maldita, te cortare en trozos y luego me los comeré delante de tu amiga edeniana y su amigo humano. – amenazaba el hombre lanzando un golpe fatal a Jade.

Pero no contó con Smoke, quien al ver a la mujer que lo ayudó en peligro, se interpuso y lanzó una cortina de humo encegueciendo al tarkatano, antes de que pudiera disiparse, el ninja de plata le dio una feroz paliza a Baraka y para rematar un golpe que le rompió un par de dientes afilados y puntiagudos.

Una vez que el líder tarkatano quedó fuera de combate, Smoke se acercó a la dama y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gracias, Smoke… - agradeció la edeniana.

- De nada, estamos a manos ahora. – contestó él, sus miradas nuevamente se cruzaron.

- ¡Eh, muchachos, un poco de ayuda por aquí! – los interrumpió Cage, quien seguía peleando con Motaro.

El ser de Outworld estaba apaleando brutalmente al actor, Johnny cayó gravemente herido. Jade y Smoke no dudaron y se lanzaron a ayudar a su aliado pero un relámpago que impactó sobre el enemigo los hizo detenerse: Raiden.

Tras electrocutar a Motaro, el dios del trueno usó su famoso "ataque torpedo" y lo golpeó, llevándoselo puesto con tal fuerza que lo hizo atravesar el puente de concreto. Ambos ninjas tomaron a Cage entre sus brazos y lo cargaron, Raiden regresó victorioso mientras que no se supo más nada de su contrincante.

- ¿Y el monstruo? – preguntó Cage refiriéndose al ser que casi lo mata.

- Motaro, muerto. – contestó secamente el dios. – Smoke, Jade, lleven a Johnny a la iglesia, la tarea de ustedes ha concluido, yo reuniré a los demás.

- De acuerdo Raiden. – dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos ninjas.

La ciudad había quedado completamente destruida, las muertes eran miles, fue imposible contener el ataque de Outworld. Todo esto pesó en las conciencias de los guerreros protectores al no poder salvar una ciudad y haber visto tanta carnicería.

Cage, Jax, Sonya, Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke y Jade se encontraban reunidos en la antigua capilla, Raiden y Nightwolf eran los únicos ausentes. El actor pudo reponerse de sus heridas y se encontraba animadamente charlando con el mayor Briggs y el ninja de plata.

- Smoke, gracias por salvarme el trasero.

- Yo no te salvé Cage, fue Raiden, Jade y yo solo te cargamos cuando estabas moribundo.

- Igual, tú y esa preciosura hicieron bien.

- No la llames así.

- Oh, vamos no vas a decirme que no es una hermosura esa chica.

- ¡No la llames así!

- Oye tranquilo, ¿Es tu novia?

- No, pero no me gusta que la trates así.

- Olvídalo Smoke. – se interponía Jax. – Yo tuve que molerlo a golpes para que dejara de hablar de Sonya.

Pronto un nuevo relámpago llamó la atención de todos los presentes, tres figuras aparecieron: Raiden, Nightwolf y un tercer hombre que vestía un uniforme policial.

- Les presento a Kurtis Stryker. – dijo el dios del trueno. – Él es un elegido como ustedes.

- …hola…- respondió secamente el oficial mirando con rareza a sus nuevos compañeros, y claro, no era normal un grupo conformado por monjes shaolin, ninjas, actores, militares y mujeres ligeras de ropa.

- ¿Un poli? ¿Esto es en serio? – pregunto Johnny riéndose.

- Tú ríete Cage. – contestó Nightwolf. – Pero este "poli" derrotó a varios enemigos poderosos como Reptile, Mileena y Ermac.

- Lo único que lamento es la perdida de mi compañero. – hablaba ahora Stryker. – Kabal era un excelente policía.

- ¡¿Kabal?! – Preguntaron Sonya y Jax al unisono – ¿El mismo Kabal del Black Dragon? ¿El que veníamos persiguiendo desde hace tiempo?

- Sí, se entregó a la policía porque no le gustaba como Kano manejaba el Black Dragon, pero ahora trabaja con nosotros y hacía bien su trabajo.

- ¿"Hacía"? ¿Murió? – preguntó Jax.

- Probablemente, una especie de hombre tigre de cuatro brazos lo quemó con su aliento de fuego…

- ¡Kintaro! – agregó Liu Kang recordando al shokan con el que peleó su difunto amigo Kung Lao.

- Pude vencerlo, pedí ayuda para Kabal a la base pero un sujeto de rojo con ojos verdes me distrajo en una lucha, Nightwolf me encontró y cuando volví a donde había dejado a Kabal, él ya no estaba… me temo que terminará mal…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que venciste a Reptile, a Mileena, a Kintaro y a Ermac tu solo? – dijo incrédula la teniente Blade, Cage se mostró molesto.

- Exacto, yo lo vi. – contestó Nightwolf por él. – Jax, Sonya, pónganlo al día, que sepa bien que está ocurriendo.

- De acuerdo, ven Stryker. – lo invitaba Sonya junto a Jax.

- Ahora Nightwolf, Smoke, debemos volver a la ciudad. – ordenaba Raiden.

- ¿Pero por qué? – decía curioso el ninja plateado por la invitación.

- Porque siento nuevas energías allí… una es la de un humano pero la otra parece que es de un cryomancer… una energía muy poderosa.

Los ojos de Smoke se abrieron a más no poder, solo él podía saber a quién se refería, solo había un cryomancer con suficiente poder para llamar la atención de Raiden, un solo nombre bastó para que pareciera cobrar vida, dos palabras lo alentaron a volver a la tierra:

- ¡Sub-Zero!

Fin del segundo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Raiden, Nightwolf y Smoke desaparecieron en un relámpago dejando a sus aliados, reaparecieron de nuevo en la destruída Nueva York. Lo primero que observaron fue a un hombre con piel quemada y una extraña mascara cubriendo su cara, se podía oír su respiración a través de ella, cerca suyo estaba otro hombre, con una armadura azul y plateada cubriendo su cuerpo.

Un ciborg, eso es lo que era el segundo ser, a pesar de su apariencia muy diferente Smoke pudo reconocerlo:

- ¡Sub-Zero!

El hombre de la mascara se disponía a pelear pero Raiden lo detuvo.

- Alto Kabal, somos aliados.

- Te reconozco. – habló el supuestamente muerto compañero de Stryker. – Eres el hombre de los rayos… salvaste a Stryker… ¡Stryker!... ¿Se encuentra…?

- Él está bien. – hablo el dios del trueno, luego se dirigió al ninja plateado que se había acercado a su compañero ciborg. – Smoke…

- Él es mi amigo, lo que le han hecho… es… horrendo.

Kabal sintió lastima por las palabras del enenra y se dispuso a ayudarlo a cargar a Sub-Zero y llevarlo hacía la base. Sonya y Jax tenían conocimientos sobre tecnología y automatización, quizá podrían reconfigurar el sistema del Lin Kuei y devolverle su libre albedrío. Tras mucho tiempo y horas de "operación", finalmente pudieron liberar su sistema. El ciborg de hielo se despertó lentamente:

- ¿Sub-Zero? ¿Me oyes?

- Sí, Smoke. – contestó Kuai Liang (ese es su verdadero nombre) reconociendo a su amigo.

- Nos costó mucho, pero pudimos reconfigurarte. – hablaba Jax.

- Gracias, no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto a pesar de que yo no te haya ayudado allá en Outworld.

- Sonya me dijo que la ignoraste cuando te pidió ayuda para llevarme, pero ya no importa, si eres uno de los nuestros bienvenido seas. – comentaba el mayor.

- La pregunta ahora es que haré, me he ausentado mucho tiempo de Sektor y Cyrax, ellos siempre están encima de mí… mi ausencia los hará sospechar, en Outworld los errores se pagan caro.

- Podemos enviarte de nuevo a Outworld como incognito. – dijo Stryker seguro. – Es una idea.

- Ellos no saben que he sido reprogramado, podría funcionar.

- De acuerdo. – intervino Raiden. – Volverás a Outworld y allí averiguarás que está tramando Shao Kahn y los suyos.

Y así, el ciborg azul se retiró listo para cumplir con su misión, todos se quedaron en la iglesia hablando sobre el tema tranquilamente, casi todos conocían las habilidades del Lin Kuei. Pero había uno solo que permanecía tenso con toda esta situación:

- Smoke… - distrajo una voz femenina al ninja de plata.

- Jade… ¿ocurre algo?

- Eso es lo que quería preguntarte, te veo nervioso.

- Estoy bien… bueno… solo me preocupa Sub-Zero…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y si falla? ¿Y si lo descubren? Una vez que esté allá solo en Outworld solo estará rodeado de enemigos…

- Smoke… - lo tranquilizaba ella mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión algo dulce. – Él es un buen guerrero, sabrá defenderse, además no creo que lo descubran.

- Ojala pudiera ir con él, pero pondría en peligro la misión.

- Tranquilo, él estará bien. Confía en mí.

Ambos quedaron mirándose por varios segundos, Smoke sentía una extraña sensación cada vez que veía a Jade, algo de ella lo atraía mucho, no solo su cuerpo y sus curvas, también su personalidad y sus habilidades en combate llamaban la atención de él. Por otro lado, Jade también tenía sensaciones que nunca había tenido al estar cerca de Smoke, tal vez el misterio sobre su vida antes del Lin Kuei o sus poderes de combate eran motivos que le llamaban la atención además de qué en su interior admitía que lo veía atractivo.

Una voz a través del radio de Sonya cortó toda charla y enseguida todos se pusieron en cirulo a oir la voz metalica de Sub-Zero.

- Aquí Sub-Zero, Sektor me descubrió pero pude noquearlo, entré en su sistema y encontré que hay rehenes en un campanario y en un cementerio cerca de la estación Ed Boon y la universidad Vogel. Iré para allá.

- De acuerdo Sub-Zero. – aceptaba Raiden. – Mantennos informados.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, todos esperaban novedades del cyber-cryomancer, cada minuto que pasaba preocupaba más a su amigo, Jade seguía cerca suyo, no solo para tranquilizarlo sino porque simplemente le gusta estar cerca de él.

Una nueva comunicación de Sub-Zero tranquilizó a Smoke:

- Aquí Sub-Zero, ya liberé a los rehenes del campanario. Ya estoy en el cementerio, veo a Quan Chi acompañado por un ninja negro y una ninja vestida de rojo. El brujo parece estar convocando algo y para eso está usando a los rehenes.

Tras oír esas palabras Raiden tuvo una visión, todos lo miraban extrañados:

- ¿Qué ocurre Raiden? – preguntó Nighwolf.

- El soulnado… - respondió secamente el dios del trueno.

- ¿Qué?

- Él soulnado, un tornado que lleva las almas de cada persona que habite en la tierra. Si el soulnado se concreta toda alma será consumida por Shao Kahn, haciendo que su poder aumente a niveles insospechados.

Las palabras del dios golpearon duro a sus colegas quienes lo miraban con sorpresa, solo Liu Kang y Nightwolf permanecían serios.

- Voy a ir allá. – dijo Nightwolf sin dudar ni un segundo.- Sub-Zero no podrá enfrentarse a Quan Chi, Noob y Skarlet solo.

Raiden no se opuso a la arriesgada tarea del chaman y lo dejó partir en ayuda del ninja ciborg. Smoke se sintió más tranquilo al saber que por lo menos su amigo no estará solo, quiso ofrecerse a ayudarlo pero Jade lo detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no debo ir?

- Porque con Nightwolf es suficiente, no es necesario que te arriesgues Tomas.

Jade se tapó la boca sorprendida de haber llamado al enenra por su nombre, él también quedó impactado ya que no era normal que no lo llamaran por su nombre clave pero igual le agradó ese gesto de la edeniana de piel bronceada.

Pasaron varias horas, el aire se iba poniendo tenso para los guerreros de Raiden… y para el propio dios. Pasaba el tiempo sin noticias de Sub-Zero ni de Nightwolf, hasta que finalmente ambos guerreros se hicieron presentes.

- Pude detener el soulnado. – habló Nightwolf agotado y con marcas de heridas en su cuerpo- Aunque no pudimos salvar a los soldados que tenían de rehenes.

- Noob era mi hermano Bi-Han. – agregó Sub-Zero, la noticia golpeó a todos lo s que conocían al hermano del ahora ciborg,

- ¿Bi-Han? ¿Y qué pasó con él? – preguntó Smoke.

- Me temo que uno de mis golpes lo envió directo al tornado de almas y murió… de nuevo. – contestó el chamán indio Nightwolf.

- De acuerdo, el soulnado fue destruido. – habló Raiden. – Pero no entiendo porque los dioses antiguos aún no han hecho nada para detener a Shao Kahn.

- ¿No hay forma de contactarlos? – preguntó Liu Kang.

- Podemos hablar con ellos, pero solo iremos nosotros dos Liu Kang.

- De acuerdo.

- Liu Kang… - se interpuso Kitana.

- Estaré bien Kitana, no tardaremos mucho.

Nuevamente el dios despareció junto al monje shaolin dejando solos a los habitantes de Earthrealm y Edenia. Sub-Zero se acercó a Smoke para hablar después de todo el tiempo perdido.

- Smoke, Jade me dijo que te veía preocupado por mí.

- Sí, es que después de lo que te pasó temía que pudieras tener más problemas, Sub-Zero.

- Eres un amigo, pero no te preocupes, la automatización aumentó mi fuerza y habilidad, ahora soy más fuerte que antes.

- ¿Dijiste que Jade habló contigo?

- Sí, se la veía muy preocupada por ti.

La mirada de Smoke ahora era de tristeza y algo de vergüenza, temía estar empezando a tener sentimientos no correspondidos de un Lin Kuei (o ex Lin Kuei). Tenía miedo de que una edeniana se convirtiera en el amor de su vida.

- Te gusta, Smoke.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo Sub-Zero?

- Jade, veo que te gusta, porque la mencioné y vi que tus pulsaciones junto con tu ritmo cardiaco aumentaron.

- Bueno… puedo estar empezando a sentir cosas por ella… pero no puedo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que yo soy humano, ella es edeniana, somos de dos reinos distintos, nuestros poderes son diferentes, ella tiene casi 10.000 años, yo solo 34…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, el tema es que ambos sientan las mismas cosas.

- Sí, pero no sé si somos compatibles.

- Si no hablas con ella nunca lo sabrás. Mírala, con una mirada ya sabrás si son compatibles.

El ninja de plata miró a la mujer, Jade no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco y sus ojos verdes volvieron a clavarse en los ojos grises de él. Una pequeña sonrisita coronaba el rostro de la edeniana, quien volvió con su amiga la princesa para hablar. Kabal, Stryker, Johnny, Sonya y Jax conversaban sobre todo y los dos ninjas masculinos decidieron unirse a la charla, ignorando el gran peligro que muy pronto los rodeará.

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los guerreros de la tierra quedaron solos tras la partida de Liu Kang y Raiden. Smoke aprovechó el momento y se acercó Jade, apenas su mirada gris se cruzó con los ojos verdes de ella parecían que todo lo demás no importaba, que todo lo demás era un gran vacío negro.

- Jade…

- Smoke…

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Yo también, quería agradecerte por salvarme de Baraka, de no ser por ti…

- No, yo soy el que debe agradecer, me ayudaste mucho en Outworld… después de que Skarlet me derrotó quedé muy malherido y tú sin problemas intentaste curarme… disculpa que haya tardado tanto pero mi orgullo… mi orgullo Lin Kuei…

- Pero tú ya no perteneces al Lin Kuei ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, es verdad… yo era un asesino.

- Ahora eres parte de otro equipo, un equipo mejor, formado para destruir a Shao Kahn y todo aquel que quiera conquistar los reinos. Ya no eres un asesino, ya abandonaste eso y si lo olvidas yo te lo recordaré.

Lentamente la mujer morena comenzó a bajar la máscara de Tomas y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso rápido aprovechando que cada uno del grupo estaba en el otro rincón hablando. Smoke no podía creerlo, su primer beso y encima de parte de una dama de otro reino. La edeniana se ruborizó y acompañó a su ahora amante a la charla del equipo.

- ¿Creen que Raiden logre algo? – preguntaba Sonya preocupada.

- Sino no te preocupes Sonya. Yo te protegeré. – decía Johnny Cage.

- Tú no puedes protegerte ni a ti mismo Johnny. – contradecía Jax.

- Oye, yo soy un guerrero muy fuerte y muy astuto.

- Sí claro Cage. Como cuando te dije que íbamos a hacer un ataque sorpresa para salvar a Sonya y tú no tuviste mejor idea que gritar "¡Sonya!" apenas la viste… eso sí que fue astuto ya que se nos vinieron encima como 10 guardias.

- ¿Realmente hizo eso? – decía riéndose Stryker.

- Sí, realmente hizo eso Kurtis. – agregó Sonya.

- Wow, wow, wow ¿Cómo qué "Kurtis"? ¿Se conocen un par de horas y ya se llaman por el nombre? – decía estupefacto el joven castaño.

- Silencio, Cage. – dijo el ciborg Sub-Zero.

- ¡Tú no me vas a callar maquinita!

- ¡Callate un segundo! – concluyó el cryomancer mirando para todos lados.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sub-Zero? – dijo Smoke.

- ¡Los Lin Kuei… están aquí! – gritó alertado una rara presencia.

Inmediatamente más de una docena de ciborgs Lin Kuei se hicieron visibles listos para atacar, Cyrax y Sektor entre ellos. Todos los hombres de Raiden miraban desconcertados la trampa en la que estaban metidos sin escapatoria.

- ¡Tenías que abrir la boca! – le dijo Stryker molesto a su compañero de armadura plateada y azul.

Los Lin Kuei atacaron a los protectores de Earthrealm, pero lamentablemente no fueron rivales para ellos: Kitana decapitó varios con sus abanicos, Jade hizo lo mismo con su boomerangs con cuchilla, Sub-Zero congeló y destrozó a uno de los ciborgs mientras le arrancaba la cabeza a otro tiñéndose el cuerpo de negro con el aceite que salía; Stryker le disparó en la cabeza con su pistola a uno y a otro le destrozó la cabeza de un golpe de tonfa.

Jax aplastó con sus brazos la cabeza de uno y le arrancó los brazos a otro (que ironía); Sonya lanzó un rayo rosa contra un ciborg, luego tomó entre sus piernas a otro y con la enorme fuerza de estas lo partió en dos mitades; Johnny Cage le arrancó la cabeza a uno de un golpe y a otro la también lo partió en dos pero con la fuerza de sus manos; Kabal destrozó a varios con sus hookswords y su velocidad; Smoke se deshacía de uno insertándole dos dedos en sus ojos y pasando humo a través de ellos, en pocos segundos el ciborg empezó a arder por dentro, su armadura y partes de piel se desprendían dejando un cadáver desollado, otro ciborg se le acercó por detrás pero el Lin Kuei fue más veloz y convirtiéndose en humo se metió dentro del enemigo. En poco tiempo de adentro del ciborg hacia afuera sale un brazo, luego otro y finalmente el ninja entero salió de adentro del robot destrozándolo por completo.

- Que asqueroso. – decía Johnny Cage mirando al ninja canoso ahora cubierto de aceite y sangre.

- No es una técnica linda y tampoco agradable… pero es efectiva. – aclaró Smoke.

- Ya veo que es efectiva. – añadió Jade.

Por ultimo Nightwolf derrotaba a Cyrax y a Sektor, pero llegaron a escapar antes de ser asesinados como los demás, los Lin Kueis no fueron rivales para los defensores de Earthrealm.

- Parece que fueron todos… - dijo Sonya viendo la masacre.

- No tan rápido. – hablaba Sub-Zero. – Aún siento una presencia más.

Un extraño ruido se oía a lo lejos, parecía un grito que iba haciéndose más potente, los guerreros miraron en una misma dirección, una mujer madura de cabellos blancos, piel palida y ropajes purpura entraba dando poderosos gritos sónicos, nadie lo reconocía excepto Kitana y Jade.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó la princesa con espanto.

El grito sónico de la reina Sindel derribó temporalmente a todos excepto a Nightwolf, la mujer sin miedo se acercaba y desafiaba a los soldados de Raiden.

- ¡Vengan, terminaré lo que los Lin Kuei no pudieron!

Todos los guerreros se levantaron y se prepararon para la batalla, Smoke se ubicó cerca de Jade y de Sub-Zero.

- Adelante. – decía Jax.

- ¡Ataquen! – concluía Nightwolf.

Nightwolf fue el primero en caer al intentar golpear a Sindel con un hacha pero ella lo bloqueó y le dio varios golpes en el rostro; luego siguió Cage quien recibió también varios golpes en el rostro y en el abdomen; Kabal fue la primera víctima fatal ya que intentó golpear a Sindel pero ella se adelantó y lo golpeó primero para luego en el suelo pisarlo con tanta fuerza que el tacon de su zapato se clavó en el corazón del humano; Stryker siguió pero solo recibió una patada que lo hizo arrodillarse y un golpe en la cara que le destrozo gran parte de la mandíbula y el cráneo acabando con su vida; Sub-Zero hizo lo que pudo pero recibió varios golpes certeros en sus circuitos principales apagándolo para siempre; Jax intentó destrozarla con sus brazos metálicos pero ella pudo darle una patada y clavar su tacon del zapato en su cuello, atravesando su garganta.

En su momento Smoke trató de darle una feroz patada a Sindel pero ella lo evadió y le dio un golpe en la ingle haciéndolo caer de rodillas, luego de eso tomó el cuello de Tomas y ejercía fuerza. En ese instante los ojos grises de Smoke buscaban los de Jade, cuando la encontró pudo ver una mirada de dolor en la ninja edeniana, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos de esmeralda… de un solo movimiento la ex reina de Edenia le quebró el cuello al ninja de humo.

- _¡TOMAS, NO! _– gritó Jade para sus adentros, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, pero se concentraba, sabía que debería enfrentarse a Sindel y vengar la muerte de su amado.

Tras la muerte de Smoke Sonya salío a atacar pero una potente patada la dejó en el suelo inconsciente, ya solo quedaban las dos edenianas: Jade y Kitana.

En parte por la muerte de Smoke y en parte por toda la destrucció y desgracia que trajo Shao Kahn la edeniana de piel de bronce atacó con toda su furia, pero no fue rival para Sindel quien la golperó varias veces en la cara atontándola y luego clavó su mano en el vientre de la ninja verde arrancándole el estomago entero.

Jade cayó al suelo, el dolor era indescriptible, la sangre salía de su boca, en sus últimos momentos miró el cuerpo del hombre que amó, ignorando lo que ocurría con su amiga Kitana. De a poco el dolor se iba y una sensación de frío invadía el cuerpo de Jade, quien cerró sus ojos… para siempre.

Cuando abrió los ojos no sentía su cuerpo, parecía que solo su cerebro funcionaba pero su cuerpo no le pertenecía. Con esfuerzo miró a sus costados y miró a Kitana, Sub-Zero, Stryker, Jax, Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Kabal, Sindel… y Smoke.

- _¿Pero qué…? – _pensaba la mujer que parecía una copia descolorida de lo que era, sus ropas estaban desgarradas en varias partes, sus ojos esmeralda eran completamente blancos y su piel de bronce ahora era de un color gris horrible, el resto de sus compañeros estaban en el mismo estado deplorable.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en Earthrealm, sino en un lugar repleto de lava y fuego, el olor azufre era penetrante y se escuchaban gritos y gemidos de los cuerpos ardiendo.

- Bienvenidos a Netherrealm, el infierno. – habló una voz profunda, era el hechicero Quan Chi. – Se preguntaran que hacen aquí, la cuestión es simple: están muertos. Shao Kahn me concedió las almas de todos los guerreros que murieran en el conflicto y ustedes han sido elegidos. Sus almas me pertenecen, ustedes me pertenecen.

- Sí, maestro. – contestó el grupo entero.

- ¡_No puede ser, estoy muerta! ¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo, ni siquiera puedo hablar por mí misma!. _– pensaba horrorizada la edeniana quien había respondido sin quererlo. - _Bueno… al menos puedo seguir viendo a Smoke, él está tan cerca de mí. Seguramente Raiden encontarrá la forma de revivirnos y sacarnos de este infierno._

- _Mierda, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo. Ojalá Raiden y Liu Kang puedan hacer algo para devolvernos a la normalidad… por lo menos a Jade. _– Pensaba Smoke.

- Muy bien, ahora Raiden seguramente vendrá a hacer un pacto conmigo, carente de soldados como está no va a tener otra alternativa así que a prepararse.

Quan Chi le dio la espalda al grupo de espectros e ignoró que, por unos minutos, Smoke y Jade, que estaban uno al lado del otro, se tomaron de la mano. Tuvieron el esfuerzo suficiente para mover un poco sus cuerpos pero sus mentes y cerebros funcionan perfectamente. Ahora solo falta esperar, esperar que alguien los libere del martirio de ser un títere en manos de ese brujo diabolico.

Así estuvieron, varios minutos tomados de la mano porque entre ellos había nacido algo, algo entre dos reinos que ni la muerte podrá separar.

FIN

_**Bueno, así concluye mi fic, un final muy trágico y oscuro… pero esperado. Nuevamente tomé fragmentos de mi otro fic "Agua y Sangre" porque me cansaba de escribir todo de nuevo.**_

_**Gracias a por sus reviews, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


End file.
